Its Not A Fashion Statement Its A Fking Deathwish
by xXxMCRLoverxXx
Summary: L comes back for his best friend, and love. The only problem is, how exactly can a corpse win a human heart? Even worse, how can he get Light to come back when he never was there to begin with? oneshot LXLight


Note!: I do not own any of these characters or the song Its Not A Fashion Statement, Its A Fucking Deathwish. But the song is played by My Chemical Romance, and is about this person's best friend who killed them. The person wants to punish them, but they also still love them. So they do the only reasonable thing left, they take them back to their grave, where they will be together forever. **This will be a spoiler** for people who have not read book 7, and this is pretty much in the time period of then. well, more the time period right after L dies. You can probably already guess the story, but i hope you enjoy:)

****

10:02 pm. The full moon was glimmering onto the gravestones in the yard. The night was perfect, nothing could make it any better...right?

****

**_For what you did to me_**

**_And what ill do to you_**

**_You get what everyone else gets_**

**_You get a lifetime!_**

**_Lets Go!_**

An unmarked gravestone shook. The tremors were slowly pouring the dirt away from and into a little hole in the middle of his grave, until a pale hand came out. Followed by another hand, and a soil covered patch of black hair. Dirt spilling into the grave made it harder to get a hold of solid land, but the hand grasped onto the gravestone and pulled out the rest of the body. "Im comming for you..." A cracked voice whispered. "...Kira..."

**_Do you remeber back at when we met_**

**_You told me this gets harder_**

**_Well it did!_**

**_Been holding on forever, _**

**_Promise me that when im gone you'll kill my enemies_**

**_The damage you've inflicted, temporary wounds_**

**_Im comming back from the death, and ill take you home with me_**

**_Im taking back the life you stole_**

The corpse wandered out of the graveyard and onto a pebble covered path. "I will be reunited with you..." The cracked voice whispered again. At his house, Light was talking to Ryuuk. "So," Light started with a stern tone "We finally killed L Ryuuk. Id say thats an accomplishment." "I can't believe your plan was so complex. I was there and I couldnt understand half of it." Ryuuk replied. Light tossed an apple to his death god. "Here, have this." Light was smart, but he could not calculate what would happen next.

**_We never got that Far, _**

**_This helps me to think all thorugh the night_**

**_Bright lights that, wont kill me now, or tell me how_**

**_Just you and I, your starless eyes remain._**

The body stumbled to the city, keeping out of any main roads, as not to be seen. It had reached a small neighborhood, crouching behind bushes infront of the houses with lights on. "I can't forgive you..." The pale hand clenched into a fist. "...But I need you..." It had reached 2 houses away from Light's house.

**_Hip Hip Horray for me, you talk to me, but would you kill me in my sleep_**

**_Lay still like the dead_**

**_From the Razor to the rosary_**

**_We could lose ourselves and paint these walls in pitchfork red_**

**_I will avenge my ghost with every breath I take_**

**_I'm coming back from teh dead and i'll take you home with me_**

**_Im taking back the life you stole_**

Light lay down on his bed, the comforter sinking and swallowing his body. "Ryuuk, get some sleep." Ryuuk tilted his head. "But im still hungry." "Fine! Go get some apples out of the kitchen, just dont let anyone see you." Ryuuk dissapeared into the wall, leaving Light alone.

**_This hole you put me in wasnt deep enough, and im climbing out right now_**

**_You're running out of places to hide from me_**

**_When you go home_**

**_Just know that i will remember you_**

The corpse had stumbled to the backyard, startling the neighbors dogs. They started barking and howling at the pale figure. Sayu and Light's mother had gone outside to see what the dogs were barking at, only to find nothing in the yard but a scrap of paper and a torn piece of clothing. The corpse had snuck in the front door while the 2 were outside in the backyard.

**_If living was the hardest part _**

**_We'll then one day be together_**

**_And in the end we'll fall apart _**

**_Just as the leaves changing colors_**

**_And then i will be with you_**

**_I will be there one last time now_**

The corpse had snuck into Light's room, and covered his mouth and nose. Light awoke to L's smiling face behind his. "The hole you put me in wasnt deep enough. You cannot hide from me." Light passed out from oxygen deprivation, but he still had a pulse. L carried him out of the door before Sayu and Light's mother could notice. They came back to L's grave when Light awoke. "weyll be together forever." Light screamed as he was getting pulled into the grave. "I dont care if you assisted in my death...i...still...love you." L whispered, dragging Light deeper into the soil. "I love you, you were my best friend..." Light seemed to succumb. They both went Deeper and Deeper, until they were both buried in the ground.

**_When you go home _**

**_Just know that I will remember you_**

**_I lost my fear of falling_**

**_I will be with you_**

**_I will be with you_**


End file.
